


Look at Where We Are, Look at Where We Started

by LaheyHale



Series: Somewhere Beyond the Sea [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Flint's a chef, Freckles, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Silver's a writer, freckles are important, literally flint just likes washing silver's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6511024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaheyHale/pseuds/LaheyHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint owns and runs one of the most successful fine dining restaurants in New York. Silver is a successful writer working on his next book. Flint comes home after a bad day at work, and Silver helps him feel better.</p><p> </p><p>or the one with a lot of fluff and some porn in a modern au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at Where We Are, Look at Where We Started

**Author's Note:**

> I really adored the thought of Flint being a cook after the pig incident. We all know the one. I can't get over this thought of Silver as a writer, in love with coffee sporting a messy bun 24/7.

Silver rubbed his forehead for what must have been the thousandth time that night. He had been working on his book since before Flint left early that morning for the restaurant. He had gotten the e-mail back from his editor the night before that had a multitude of suggestions for how to make the wording and content of his latest chapter flow better. Silver hated editing days. After ten or so run-throughs of his work the words all began to sound the same and he couldn’t make any sense of what he was trying to say in the first place, let alone what his editor had suggested he write. His first book had met great success, becoming a best seller in a matter of days. With the added pressure of living up to the hype that his previous book had caused, Silver was beyond stressed about making his next book live up to the expectation. By the time he got to writing the next chapter, it was nearing 9:00. He got up to get more coffee, his fourth cup in the last 8 hours. While he waited for his coffee to brew, he began to scroll mindlessly through his phone. Max had texted earlier to make sure that he was still alive, and smiling, he responded briefly letting her know that he was surviving solely on coffee, but that his heart was still beating. He desperately wanted to call his boyfriend, check in on him, but he knew that he was running dinner service and that he didn’t have his phone on him. 

He knew that James would be home soon. He was never home any later than 11:30, and if he was, he always called to let him know. Silver still had two and a half hours to work until he returned to their shared loft. He always felt bad when he worked when he and Flint had time alone together. As Flint was at his restaurant for over 12 hours every day, the small amount of time they had to spend together was precious to Silver. Sighing, he poured himself some coffee and walked back to his desk. Papers were strewn all over the place, and highlighters and pens littered the floor. As he sat back down to work, he pulled up his long curly hair into a messy bun and forced himself to focus. Losing himself in his work, words flowed from his fingers at a surprisingly fast pace.

He managed to write over half of his next chapter before he heard a key in the door. Flint shuffles into the hallway at the front of their shared loft. He mumbles out a tired sounding “John, I’m home!” before putting the food he’d brought home from the restaurant down on the counter. He walks into the living room where Silver has halted typing in favor of looking back at his boyfriend. His auburn hair is combed back into a short tie, the bottom hanging down slightly over his neck. His green eyes are soft and kind, and Silver admires his boyfriend staring back at him. His black v-neck stretches tightly across his chest, untucked from his black chef pants. He walks over to where Silver is seated and leans down and kisses him lightly. Silver notes that he smells like cooking oil and the general smell of food. This brings a smile to his face, and he pulls Flint’s neck down towards him to kiss him again. 

Flint rubs his face and sits down on the couch across from where Silver’s working. Sighing, he slips out of his shoes and throws them ungracefully across the room. Leaning against the back of the couch, he rests his head on the top of the cushion. Silver shuts his laptop and gets up from his desk chair to sit beside his boyfriend. 

“How was service tonight?” He asks, pulling his legs up under him. 

Flint snorts through his nose and rubs his forehead again. “These idiots that work for me don’t know how to fucking cook. We were flooded with orders, people pouring in the door, and they kept sending up raw fish. How hard is it to cook a fish properly? You’d think that these people, who have been cooking for _years_ would be able to do shit right.”

Silver frowns at this. His eyebrows knitting together, he asks, “It was that bad? Was it just a bad night?”

“It was a rough night. My head cook had to take tonight off, it’s his daughter’s birthday.” Flint runs his fingers through his hair, taking out the tie. His hair fans around his face as he continues. “From the minute I got there, I knew that we were going to have a hard time. I couldn’t wait to come home.”

Silver smiles at his lover, reaching out carding his fingers through Flint’s hair. “Well, I’m glad you’re back. I’m sorry that you had such a shit night, though.”

Flint leans into Silver’s touch, shutting his eyes briefly. “How about you? How was your day? Did you get very far on that book you’re working on?”

“Yeah, I mean, not really. I couldn’t focus for the most part of today. The edits that Jack sent over weren’t very helpful. I couldn’t get them to make sense. I tried it every way I could think of, and I just couldn’t get the words to sound right. At one point I got so frustrated with it that I just let it be and started working on the next chapter.”

Flint turns to face Silver. “I could read it for you, you know. I love reading anything that you write. I could maybe even help you make more sense of Jack’s ramblings.”

At this, Silver laughs and leans up to kiss Flint lightly. “Thanks, James. That’s actually a pretty good idea, I’m not sure why I didn’t think about it before. Not tonight though. My brain is fried and I need to take a break.” 

“I brought food home from the restaurant, if you’re hungry. Knowing you, all you’ve had today is coffee. You need to eat, John.”

“I’ve eaten…” Silver starts, but stops when he realizes that Flint is right. As if noting this realization, his stomach growls loudly, making Flint shoot him a knowing look. 

“You even smell like coffee. You know, it’s not a very good source of nutrition.” Flint chuckles as he gets up from the couch.

Silver follows him into the kitchen, noting how Flint groans as he stretches out his back. He makes a mental note to help him with that later. His back has been getting worse as the days go by. He doesn’t let on to it though, not wanting Silver to worry about him. It took him a long time to fully trust that Silver had his best interest at heart. Even though that trust had been established a long time ago, he knows that Silver has enough on his plate right now, and he doesn’t want to add his aches and pains to that list. 

“I brought home some coconut shrimp and some steak. Medium, just like you like it. I thought it would be enough to entice you to break away from your work and eat.” Silver shoots a small thankful smile back at James. He knows just what to do to coax Silver away from his work. 

They put the food into the oven to warm it up. Flint leans back against the counter, and Silver crowds into his space. Wrapping his arms around Flint’s waist, he leans his head on his chest, comforted by the smell of his boyfriend. The smell of cooking oil had worn off to some degree, and had been replaced by the smell that was simply James Flint. He smelled of coconut and spices, a smell that Silver had come to know as _home_. Flint hummed quietly, wrapping his arms around Silver. Planting a kiss to the top of his head, Silver feels more than hears him say “I missed you today.”

Silver moves his head up to stare into the green eyes looking back at him. “I missed you, too. I’m glad that you have tomorrow off.” He leans his head up and kisses Flint lightly on the neck. He trails kisses up to his jaw, the dark red facial hair tickling his nose. He moves his lips over to Flint’s and kisses him lightly. The kiss starts off innocent enough, just a light ghost of lips across lips. Reaching up, Silver releases Flint’s side in favor of carding his fingers through his hair, grasping it between them. He moans quietly in response, pulling Silver closer to his body. James’ tongue slips into Silver’s mouth, and he can taste the lingering hint of coffee. This makes him smile into the kiss, pulling Silver impossibly closer into his chest. He runs his hands down Silver’s back, gently grabbing his ass, encouraging him to press in closer.

Losing themselves in this increasingly heated embrace, Flint almost doesn’t hear the oven beeping. Pulling away, Silver groans in disappointment. Flint chuckles lightly as he presses one last, light kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead. “Dinner time,” he says, shooting a small smile at Silver. Moving away from his spot on the counter, he pulls the food from the oven. Not bothering with plates, the pair stand around the counter and start to eat.

“This is really good, James. I don’t know how you do it, but your steaks always taste _so good_.” Silver mutters through a mouthful of food.

Flint chuckles in response, with a shy smile on his face. Although they’ve been together going on five years, Silver’s compliments still make him blush. He manages to get out a quiet “thank you, John,” before he looks back up at the man in front of him. “You know, you really shouldn’t talk with your mouth full.”

Silver glares back at him, seeing the teasing look in Flint’s green eyes. He points his fork at him, smirking before saying, “you know what? Shut up.” There’s no malice behind it, just a snarky lift at the end of his statement. 

They finish the meal in comfortable silence, the sound of the clock ticking above the sink the only sound throughout the loft. Flint watches Silver with an affectionate expression, his eyes wandering down to his lips as he eats. As Flint watches the man in front of him, the stress of the day flows out of his body. The warmth that he feels in his chest as he looks at Silver replaces the frustration he had been carrying. As Silver finishes, he throws the pan in the sink to be dealt with in the morning, making a mental note not to leave it there for a week like he did last time. He walks over to where Flint is standing, grabbing his hand and leading him back to the couch that they had been seated on earlier. Silver waits while Flint sits down, stretching his legs out against the cushions. Silver clambers on top of him, hugging his waist and laying his head on the left plane of his chest. Flint reaches up and unties Silver’s hair from the messy twist that he had piled on top of his head earlier that night.

Running his fingers through Silver’s hair, Flint picks up the book that he had been reading for the last week. The lamp was still lit on the table to the side of the sofa, giving him ample light to see. He reaches back for the reading glasses that he had started needing a few months ago. As he reads silently, he twists his fingers up through Silver’s curly locks, scratching lightly at the scalp, only stopping occasionally to push the glasses up the bridge of his nose. The sharp headache that Silver had had from staring at a bright computer screen for hours reduced into a dull ache under his boyfriend’s touch. Feeling safe in his lover’s arms, Silver let his eyes slip shut and listened to the strong, reassuring thud of Flint’s heart. 

He listened to Flint’s heart, his breathing, and the rustle of the pages as he turned them. Silver had never felt as safe as he did with him. James felt like home, his arms comforting and reassuring. It didn’t matter where Silver went, as long as he was with his James, he was home. Flint was the first true home that Silver had ever had, bouncing around, foster home to foster home as a child. After his mother had died when he was very young, his father had turned to alcohol. His reckless behavior and neglect led the judge to see him as an unfit father. John was then thrown into the system as he had no other relatives or godparents. As soon as he had been old enough, he got a job at a local garage, spending as many hours as he could fixing cars to save up and put himself through college. An intelligent student, John had been offered a large scholarship. The money that he had saved from his job covered the remaining costs to put him through college. Since then he had moved around to a few different cities, finally landing in New York. No where he had lived felt like a home to him. He lived in houses, sure, but he had never had the sense of belonging that he felt with Flint. As soon as the red-headed man had come stumbling into his life he knew that this was something special.

They had met during a busy night at Flint’s Restaurant. At that point, The Walrus Grill and Bar had only been open for a few months. Silver had gone out with Max to celebrate getting signed on with a notable publishing company. He had been in the middle of his steak when the woman at the table beside him asked the waiter to speak with the chef, rather loudly with an edge of agitation to her voice. When he had first seen him walking out of the kitchen, Flint’s confident gait had caught his attention almost immediately. As he stood in front of Sliver trying to ameliorate the woman who was complaining that her steak had not been cooked right, Silver was impressed by his ability to calmly resolve the situation. He heard the chef apologize and offer to comp the meal for her, and decided that he had to act fast. As Flint turned around to walk back to the kitchen, as confidently as he could Silver stopped him in his tracks with a simple “Excuse me, sir?”

Flint turned on his heel, a professional smile plastered onto his face. “What can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to offer my compliments to the chef,” Silver started, intentionally ignoring the amused look he was getting from Max across the table. “This is quite possibly the best steak I have ever eaten.”

“I appreciate it, thank you.” He had responded, a real smile replacing the fake one he kept plastered on his face when he had originally stopped at Silver’s table. “Enjoy the rest of your meal.”

And with that, he turned and walked back. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Max reached across the table excitedly and looked at Silver. “I would like to offer my compliments to the chef? Really? On what, his ass?”

Silver didn’t respond, just laughed lightly and looked down at his plate.

He came back once a week after that, asking to speak to the chef each time. After about a month, he had finally given Flint his number, telling him to text him when he felt like a coffee and some company. The text came a week after that, and about five years later finds the two cuddled up on the sofa, Flint reading with his hand in Silver’s hair, while he sleeps lightly with his face nuzzled into his freckled chest.

Silver wakes up when Flint shifts under him. Marking his place and closing his book, Flint smiles down at his boyfriend over the top of his glasses. Silver smiles up at him in return, bringing his hand up to Flint’s face. “Have I ever told you,” he shifts up and places a light kiss on Flint’s lips, “how much I fucking _love_ those glasses?”

“Every day and twice on Sundays,” he smiles in response, “but I never get tired of hearing it.”

“James, I fucking _love_ those glasses. They make you look so intelligent and, fucking hell,” carding his fingers in the short auburn hair, Silver crashes his lips down on Flint’s. The latter’s hand slips around Silver’s back, clutching him closer. Silver bites down lightly on Flint’s bottom lip, drawing a low sound from the man underneath him. He pulls away, Flint chasing his lips. The hand in his hair tightens, pulling him closer. Sliver moves to the edge of his jaw, sucking and biting lightly, his chin scratching against the short facial hair. Flint’s hands go down to the hem of Silver’s shirt, his fingers lightly skimming across his abs.

Silver sets to sucking on James’ neck, the hand not laced in Flint’s hair sliding up to support himself on the left side of his strong chest. Once he’s satisfied with the mark he’s left, he moves his mouth up to Flint’s ear and whispers “and it’s not fair, because you know what they do to me,” in a low husky tone. He sucks the Flint’s earlobe into his mouth, and the sound he makes in response is low and desperate, filled with lust. 

“ _John_ ,” he mutters, tugging at the bottom of Silver’s shirt. “Off. Take your shirt off, fuck, John, _now_.”

Breaking away, Silver tugs his shirt off hastily, throwing it in the corner of the room. He carefully takes Flint’s glasses off, being sure not to break them in his haste and lays them on the table behind the arm of the couch. He lays his hand on the side of Flint’s face, running his thumb lightly over Flint’s lips. He moves down to kiss him again, his eyes filled with raw need. They meet in a clash of teeth, Silver licking into Flint’s mouth passionately. Flint’s hands move to Silver’s hair, tangling into his messy curls. Pulling Silver’s face impossibly closer, Flint nips lightly, his teeth snagging Silver’s plump lower lip. He moves his left hand down to the hem of Flint’s v-neck, pulling it up as much as he can. When he can only inch it up minutely, he makes a discontented sound against James’ lips. Flint untangles one of his hands from the silky curls, reaching down to help the man on top of him remove his shirt. The feeling of skin on skin is exhilarating, and Silver keens on top of his boyfriend, mouth already stooping to explore the newly uncovered skin. 

He sucks a hickey into Flint’s skin, right above where his heart is pounding. “John, please…”

Eager to comply, Silver kisses down his stomach, paying special attention to the freckles that are scattered across the otherwise pale expanse of skin. Untying the knot at the top of Flint’s chef pants, he pulls them down the remainder of the way, the elastic stretching across the swell of his ass. Throwing them to the corner of the room, he moves back up and kisses along Flint’s hips, leaving red marks and bruises in his wake. Flint’s boxers hang low, his sharp hip bones jutting out from the top of them. Silver moves across to his hip bone, biting lightly at the skin there. This causes Flint to moan, tangling his hand in Silver’s hair once again. Silver loves having his hair tugged, loves the feeling he gets from it. This is all the encouragement he needs to move his head to the outline of Flint’s clothed dick. He rests his nose against the side of it, inhaling the deep musky scent. Another whine from above him moves him to mouth along the length of it, effectively wetting the material covering the outline of his cock. Flint’s hand yanks his head back, eyes locking with Silvers’. He sees love and adoration in them, along with lust and sheer need. A smirk lifts the edges of Flint’s lips, and Silver yanks down his boxers with his left hand. 

His cock springs up against his stomach, hard and red at the tip. Eagerly, Silver licks up the side, sucking the head into his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks, he bobs down further onto his boyfriend’s dick. Flint’s hand tightens in his hair, shoving his head gently down his dick. Silver swirls his tongue around the head, reaching up to pump what his mouth can’t cover. He opens his eyes to look up at James, warmth filling his chest when he sees the blissed out expression on his face. He knows he’s the only one that can make him feel like this, and oh what a heady feeling it is. His untouched dick twitches in his own pants, painfully hard and straining against his jeans. 

He takes Flint deeper, the head of his cock hitting the back of his throat. As soon as he feels this, Flint’s eyes shoot open, and his searing gaze locks with John’s. “Fuck, John, baby…” Hearing this only makes Silver bob his head more enthusiastically, taking Flint’s dick until his nose meets dark red hair nestled at the base. 

He pulls back, until only the tip is still in his mouth. Smirking around his dick at Flint’s desperate whine, Silver moves his hands to the sides of Flint’s thighs, grasping at the strong muscles rippling underneath his fingers. He locks eyes with James once again, bobbing his head quickly up and down his cock, Flint’s hand tightening in his hair. Silver moves one of his hands up Flint’s chest, scratching his nails down the freckled chest. His nails catch Flint’s left nipple, and he moves his hand back up to roll it between his thumb and forefinger. This causes him to buck his hips up into Silver’s mouth, his dick hitting the back of his throat. Silver moans at this, the sound muffled by how deliciously full his mouth is. 

“ _Fucking hell_ , John. You’re so perfect, so good at this…” he grunts, pushing up further into Silver’s mouth. With renewed vigor, Silver sucks down the rest of his dick, swallowing as best he can around it. Flint marvels at his lack of gag reflex, his hands tightening in the black curls. “So good, I’m close, so close…”

Silver reaches up and rolls his nipple again, hollowing his cheeks and pulling back, only to swallow his cock down again. He moans around Flint’s dick, and this pushes him over the edge. He tenses and his hands grasp at Silver’s hair, pulling it painfully as he bucks up and comes down Silver’s throat with a strangled cry. Silver swallows until he’s completely finished, and relaxes back against the pillows. He releases his grip on Silver’s hair as he moves off of his dick.

Silver smiles up at James, _his James_ , and he feels a thumb move back and forth against his cheek and the warm feeling returns in his heart. “My God, I love you so much. Get _up_ here.”

He scrabbles to get up to Flint’s mouth, unbuttoning and shucking off his jeans as he goes. He’s still hard, his dick tenting his boxers. He meets Flint’s lips, kissing him eagerly and full of love. He moves his hand to the back of Silver’s neck, slotting their lips together. He can taste himself in Silver’s mouth, and it causes him to moan weakly into the kiss. 

“James,” Silver mutters against his lips, grinding his hips against the muscular thigh underneath him.

“Wait, babe, hold on,” Flint flips them clumsily, almost falling of the couch. Silver laughs lightheartedly at Flint trying to shift Silver’s body under him. From this angle, Flint’s auburn hair fans around his face, his bright eyes glowing in the light. He leans down and kisses along Silver’s neck, dragging his teeth lightly against the skin. Silver’s hair smells of apricots and coconut, no doubt the result of his countless hair products. He reaches a hand down into John’s boxers, grasping his dick loosely in his fist. Silver keens under the attention, his hips arching up into the touch. 

“You’re so beautiful…” Flint moves further down, his lips descending on Silver’s collar bone. He bites and sucks marks into the tan skin. Silver writhes under him, thrusting up into his hand. A litany of “James, fuck, _James_ , love you, so good,” has the underlying message of _more_ and Flint knows exactly what to give him.

Moving his lips up to Silver’s ear, he takes the hand that is not currently occupied to move Silver’s hair from in front of his ear. He leans back and kisses the tender spot right behind the shell of his ear, his tongue teasing the skin gently. Silver shouts and comes immediately, his hands grasping at James’ back. His eyes squeeze shut as he comes down from his high, breathing heavily.

After a few minutes of breathing together, Silver reaches out for Flint’s hand, intertwining their fingers together. Flint’s weight on top of him doesn’t seem to bother him in the slightest as he leans up and pecks his lips. “I love you, James, so much.”

He leans down and rubs his nose against Silver, kissing him lightly once again. “C’mon, we should get cleaned up.”

Flint plants his feet on the floor and stretches, offering a hand to help Silver up off the couch. As he reaches back to grab his hand to lead him into the bathroom, Silver doesn’t miss Flint’s wince as he twists his back.

“Is your back okay? I’ve noticed you wincing a few times.” Silver asks, concern lacing his features.

“I think I pulled it lifting crates the other day at work, I should be fine. Don’t worry about it, babe, I’m okay.” Silver isn’t convinced. He knows the expression on his boyfriend’s face, he can see the tension in his shoulders. 

“Stop that. I’ll go run a bath, maybe that’ll loosen up some of the muscles.” He runs his hand through his short hair, guiding his temple to his lips. He lets go of his hand and goes into the bathroom to start the water. 

Opening the closet, he pulls out two fluffy towels and sets them on the bathroom sink. He holds his hand underneath the tap until it’s the right temperature, a little on the warm side for the sake of James’ back. Each of them being busy men, they don’t often have the time to sit and soak in a bath tub. With this in mind, Silver keeps a not so secret stash of bath bombs behind the towels in the closet for the rare occasion that they have the time to sit in a bath tub together for an extended period of time. He grabs the one closest to the front, knowing that James likes the sweet smell of lavender. Lightly dropping it into the water, he lets a satisfied smile grace his features. He feels strong arms wrap around his waist, accompanied gentle lips pressing against his shoulder blade. At this point, John has taken off his boxers and thrown them into the dirty clothes hamper that they keep in the corner of their shared room. He leans back into the touch closing his eyes in Flint’s embrace. They stand that way until the tub is full and bubbles brim the surface.

Silver gets in first, sighing as the warm water soothes the crick that had begun to form in his lower back from working on his book all day. He holds out his hand and helps Flint into the water, being sure to support him so he doesn’t slip. He settles between Silver’s legs, his back against his chest underneath the warm water. Their tub was one of the largest that either of them had ever seen, but enough to fit both of them comfortably and have the water go up to their necks. Each time they got to use it was a treat for both of them. 

“I’m sorry you had such a bad day,” Silver starts, his hands going up to rest on Flint’s shoulders. He starts to knead his thumbs into the tense muscles, leaning forward to place a light kiss to the back of James’ neck. He moves his strong hands down Flint’s back, applying soothing pressure to his shoulder blades. 

Flint leans forward slightly, putting enough space in between them so that Silver can effectively massage out the knots in his muscles. “I wouldn’t have had it end any other way. There’s nothing better than coming home to you, John.”

Silver’s heart melts, and not for the first time that day is overcome with love and affection for the man in front of him. He whispers a “There’s nothing better than you coming home to me,” against James’ damp skin.

They sit in silence for a few more minutes, Silver’s skilled hands working out all the kinks and knots throughout Flint’s back and shoulders. He plants light kisses along the pale expanse of his back, paying attention to nearly every freckle scattered across his shoulders. 

Flint reaches out for the cup that they keep on the stand beside the tub. He stands up and shifts so that he’s sitting behind Silver, and runs water over his hair again and again, until the springy black curls lay wet and flat against his back. Setting the cup back down on the table, he reaches up for Silver’s shampoo and squeezes a sizeable amount into his palm. He runs his fingers through his hair, massaging the shampoo into his scalp. Silver leans his head back into the touch and moans at how good the sensation feels. Flint takes his time, making sure that every part of his hair is covered in the fruity smelling lather.

“I love it when you wash my hair,” Silver starts, reaching up to grab the cup and filling it with water. “Your scalp massages are to die for.” He hears Flint chuckle behind him while he starts to rinse off the shampoo. Once his hair is completely devoid of it, Flint puts conditioner in his long locks in the same way as he shampooed a few minutes prior. 

While he lets it sit, Flint washes and rinses his own hair using Silver’s shampoo. They sit in the tub until all of the bubbles dissipate and the water goes cold, playing with each other’s fingers and talking about nothing in particular. Silver talks about his new book, and how he plans on writing his next book on King Henry the VIII. Silver’s always wanted to venture into the European History side of writing. Flint talks about hiring on another cook, and new menu items he’s thinking of adding. He’s thinking about adding Caribbean inspired dishes to the menu, a way to make his restaurant even more appealing than it already is. Flint rinses the conditioner out of silvers hair and pulls the stopper, letting the tub drain. 

They dry off and tug on clean boxers to sleep in. As he’s running a brush through his hair, Silver admires the hickeys that scatter his neck and collar bone. He smiles in the mirror, running his finger lightly over all of them. When Flint walks back into the bathroom, he admires the ones he left on his body as well. A swell of pride builds up inside Silver’s chest as he looks over the blooming marks on James’ pale skin.

“Would you mind braiding my hair for me?” He asks from his place in front of the mirror, washing his hands to get off all the excess oil he had smoothed through his wet hair.

“You’re so needy,” James quips back, but there’s no malice behind his words. The sparkle in his eyes are full of love and adoration for the man standing in front of him. He reaches out and braids Silver’s hair quickly, tying the end off with one of the many hair ties that are scattered on their shared sink. Once he finishes, he places a light kiss to Silver’s temple, grabbing his hand and pulling him into their bedroom.

As they lay down to sleep, Flint settles with his face in the crook of Silver’s neck, his arm wrapped tightly around his waist. He twists their legs together under the covers, and Silver runs his fingers lightly over Flint’s shoulder. 

John plants a kiss to the top of Flint’s head, pausing to inhale the scent of his shampoo mingling with the clean smell of James. 

“I love you, John.” He hears mumbled into his chest.

Smiling into the dark of the room, Silver mumbles “I love you too. So much, James.” 

They fall into a deep sleep wrapped up in each other’s arms, and they don’t wake the next morning until well after noon.

~.~  
Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> Silver 100% keeps buying more bath bombs and doesn't stop. Flint acts like he's mad but we all know that he probably likes them just as much, but you'll never hear him say it.


End file.
